Computer user interfaces utilize various user interface elements. Some user interfaces may include user interface elements arranged in a grid. For example, icons may be arranged in a grid of rows and columns. In another example, photo thumbnails may be arranged in a grid. Different software applications may permit users to add to, delete from, or rearrange user interface elements arranged in a grid.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.